


Crossfire

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [6]
Category: Original Work, The Magical Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: Things go wrong.
Series: Bloodlines AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



“Hello Lilyana,” Adalia’s voice was as cold and distant as ever, “Am I interrupting something?”

Oliver shifted in Lilyana’s arms and she tightened her grip on him. She felt him tense when he got a look at who it was. Thankfully he seemed to be in too much of a shock to say anything.

“What do you want Adalia?” Lilyana questioned, trying her best to keep her voice steady. Any sign of weakness and it would be over. 

Adalia scoffed at the other, rolling her eyes, “Well I want a lot of things from you but mostly your cooperation,” she explained, “I don’t want things to be difficult if they don’t need to be.”

“ _Isn’t that your sister?_ ” Oliver asked under his breath. Alarm spiked in Lilyana and for a moment her composure broke.

_Please don’t tell me she heard that-_

“Yes I am. Not that I would know of course,” Adalia said with venom, “Right Lilyana _Abelard?_ ”

_She-_

“You read my journal,” Lilyana forced herself to stay calm. Slowly she moved herself between Adalia and Oliver. 

“I did. I read every single inch of that book so many times I could probably recite it from memory,” Adalia took a step forward, “Who knew you were such an interesting person?”

“Do you believe me?” Lilyana blurted out, voice cracking in the process. She had been dreading this moment ever since that fateful day she started that journal in the first place. It was here and it felt like she was going to be sick. 

“I do.”

Lilyana couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that left her. Those words were probably the best she’d heard in her entire life. 

“That doesn’t change much. Aside from me wanting you _dead_ ,” Adalia took another step, “You still committed several acts of high treason and outright attacked me once. But, I’m willing to work things out. _If_ you cooperate.”

_Guess I shouldn’t be surprised._

Lilyana scooted back from the other, keeping Oliver behind her, “Depends on what you mean by cooperating.”

“It’s simple. You come back to the camp with me without a fight. We work some things out there before returning to Alenor,” Adalia explained with another step towards her. 

Lilyana raised an eyebrow at that, “Why wouldn’t we just go straight back to Alenor?” she asked. Something about it didn’t add up in Lilyana’s mind. 

“There are certain things I want to discuss without having to worry about- _Varis_ ,” Adalia said the name as if it burned her throat, “That’s easier to do here than Alenor.”

_That’s a new one._

Usually it seemed that Adalia never did anything without Varis’ input. They were involved in anything and everything she did. No matter what it was. If she was keeping them out of this-

_My journal must have gotten to her more than I thought._

Before Lilyana had the chance to reply she felt Oliver pull on her shirt. She looked back at the other to see a worried look in his eyes. He leaned in close to her.

“ _Are you sure you should trust her?_ ” Oliver muttered, “ _What if she tries to hurt you again?”_ he gripped her shirt tighter, as if willing her not to leave. 

_He has a point._

Adalia was unpredictable, there was no tell what she would do. She could easily be lying about believing that they’re sisters. Or anything else for that matter. Yet Lilyana didn’t want to know what the other would do if she didn’t go with her willingly.

“If I wanted to hurt her again I would have done it already,” Adalia commented offhandedly. She sighed, “We’re wasting time. Are you coming with me or not Lilyana?”

Lilyana didn’t get the chance to say anything as Oliver wormed his way in front of her, “She’s not going anywhere with you,” he said with a surprising amount of confidence. Under any other circumstances Lilyana might have been impressed but now she was just filled with complete and utter horror. 

“Oliver-”

Adalia burst out in laughter. Pure, genuine sounding laughter. Hearing it made Lilyana’s stomach churn. 

“You can _not_ be serious!” Adalia mocked through her cackling, “What? Are you going to stop me from taking her? A small _pathetic_ human thing without a power to speak of? I could send you halfway across this lake with one hand-”

Something about that comment made Lilyana’s blood boil, “Hey! Leave him out of this!” she snapped, “This is between you and me Adalia!”

To Lilyana’s surprise Adalia flinched at her voice, the chuckling dying in her throat. The other’s stare hardened.

“Well maybe I would leave him out of this if he wasn’t trying so hard to get involved,” Adalia retorted, “So why don’t you do yourself a favor and keep your new _pet_ under control.” 

“Stop talking about him like that!” Lilyana shouted as she shot up. Almost immediately she regretted it as pain stabbed her side, nearly folding back to the ground. She gripped Oliver’s shoulder like her life depended on it to keep herself on her feet. 

“Don’t make this more difficult than this has to be,” Adalia warned, yet taking a step back from Lilyana, “You’re already hurt as it is. I doubt you need any more injuries to worry about.”

“I’ll gladly take some more if I have to. I am _not_ letting you hurt him,” Lilyana countered. Some part of her was urging her to protect Oliver at all costs. He was an innocent bystander who had done nothing but help her. Adalia could push her around all she wanted but anyone else is where she drew the line.

Adalia rolled her eyes, “Fair enough,” she raised her arm as if to summon her sword. Lilyana got ready to step in front of Oliver but faltered at a sickenly familiar whistle. 

_Arrow whistle._

Before Lilyana had the chance to comprehend where it was coming from or even react Oliver shot up from his spot on the ground, shoving her hard _._ She lost her balance. The next moments were a blur as an arrow hit Oliver square in the shoulder. The shriek of pain he let out was sicken, but didn’t get to last long as the force of being hit sent him crashing into the freezing lake. For a second Lilyana simply sat there in shock. Oliver struggling to get out of the water was enough to snap her out of it.

She dived forward and pulled him out with ease. He hissed in pain between the rough coughs that racked his body. Blood dripped onto Lilyana’s hand. Breathing was suddenly much harder than she remembered it being. 

The arrow was wedged deep in Oliver’s shoulder. Somehow it hadn’t pierced all the way through it. Lilyana could feel the human’s heart pounding as he held him upright, his breath heaving. His entire body was shaking harder than Lilyana thought physically possible.

“Lilyana-” Oliver started but it quickly turned into a groan of pain. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes as he screwed them shut. His hand lingered over his injured shoulder.

“Don’t worry I’m going to get you help-” Lilyana assured him but her voice wavered. She looked to Adalia who had continued to linger in the same spot. To her surprise the other almost looked remorseful. 

Lilyana fixed her sister with an unusually hard stare, “You let me get him help I’ll go with you afterwards no questions asked. Deal?”

Adalia looked to the side, as if consulting someone Lilyana couldn’t see. Maybe she was given the fact that Skyle was around somewhere in the cover of the trees. The other turned her attention back to Lilyana, “Deal.”

Without an ounce of hesitation Lilyana stood up and scooped Oliver into her arms. He whined in what she could only assume was distress but she ignored it. 

Lilyana took off as fast as her legs could carry her. 

* * *

“Ugh! Why aren’t they back yet?” Rhett groaned as he sank into his chair at the kitchen counter. 

Oliver and Lilyana had went off to that lake what felt like ages ago. His brother had promised they wouldn’t be gone long and that he would be careful. Every minute that went by increased Rhett’s worry.

“They are probably just enjoying themselves away from your pessimism,” Sophie said absentmindedly, not raising her eyes from the book she was reading. Rhett frowned. 

_I’m not that bad to be around._

_..Right?_

“Even if they are I wish they would just get back here already,” Rhett huffed, “Especially if Lilyana being around is ‘so dangerous’ like she said.” 

He didn’t like his brother being out alone with the random stranger they had found bleeding in the woods. He didn’t like the fact that his brother was warming up to her so quickly. 

He hated the fact he didn’t have the strength to tell his brother no when he asked so excitedly if he could take Lilyana to the lake.

_Can’t they just come back already?_

Rhett couldn’t help but pull at the sleeves of his hoodie. His entire body felt unnerved and fidgety. 

“Why are you so worried anyway?” Sophie asked him, apparently picking up on his distress.

“Because I feel like something is very, _very_ wrong,” Rhett told her, “Like my instincts are just telling me something bad happened.”

Sophie shrugged, “Nothing’s stopping you from going to check on them. You know where the lake is after all.”

It was true. The lake was one of the few places Rhett knew how to get to like the back of his hand. He and Oliver often went there to fish in the summer. Though they usually didn’t catch anything that impressive it was a fun time. Even if Oliver always cried over the ‘poor worms’ they used for bait.

Rhett got up from his chair, “Well maybe I will,” he said. Before he had the chance to head to the door the knob rattled, “Or maybe I won’t.”

When the door didn’t immediately open Rhett raised an eyebrow. The knob continued to twist as if whoever was trying to get in was struggling to do so. The struggle was replaced by a somewhat weak but frantic knock on the door. Rhett raced over and opened the door himself.

He was met with Lilyana holding his brother, who had an arrow deep in his shoulder. 

As it turned out it was entirely possible to choke on air.

“What-!”

“No time!” Lilyana pushed past him and darted to the kitchen where Sophie was. The other dropped her book and jumped up from her chair rushing to meet Lilyana. 

“No no no couch! Take him to the couch!” Sophie frantically told Lilyana, urging her the other way, “Rhett go grab bandages! They should be in the bathroom under the sink!”

He didn’t have to be told twice. 

Rhett nearly tripped in his rush back to the living room. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. When he got back Lilyana had gotten Oliver to the couch and Sophie seemed to be assessing the wound. 

“I’m not sure how we’re going to get this arrow out of his shoulder,” Sophie said half to herself as she absently held out a hand to Rhett. He gave her the bandages with a shaky hand.

“Taking it out would likely result in further injury but we can’t just leave it in there either,” Sophie said as she grabbed the arrow. Oliver let out a hiss and clutched her wrist. 

“Sophie be careful!” Rhett snapped at her. The other ignored the comment. 

“Lilyana do you have any idea how we could safely get the arrow out?” Sophie asked, letting go of it. The Elemental tensed.

“I- I don’t- I’m sorry- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen-!” Lilyana tripped over her words. Rhett felt frustration rise in his throat. 

“Well surprise surprise! It did!” he yelled at Lilyana, “Who would have guessed you would get someone hurt?! If you can’t help why don’t you do everyone a favor and _leave!_ ”

To Rhett’s shock everyone fell silent. He had been ready to argue. To defend himself. But no one said a word. Not Lilyana to defend herself. Not Sophie or Oliver to tell him to stop. The only real noise in those moments being Oliver’s strained breathing. They were all just staring at him. It was unnerving.

“Are you done?” Sophie abruptly asked, giving Rhett a particularly hard look. He frowned. 

“I’ll be done once she’s gone,” Rhett retorted as he crossed his arms. He half expected Sophie to get up right then and slap him based on how her eyes seemed to only get more intense. Though it faded quickly as Oliver let out a sharp whine, screwing his eyes shut. 

“Go get me some scissors,” Sophie demanded coldly, “There should be a pair in one of the kitchen drawers.” Rhett rolled his eyes.

“I know where they are-”

“Then go get them!” Sophie snapped at him, “Unless you want your brother to bleed out on this couch!” Part of him was tempted to shoot back that she should get the damn scissors herself, but the last comment was enough for him to refrain. 

As he went to get them he heard footsteps from behind him and weak protest from Oliver. He turned to see Lilyana darting down the hall. The sound of a door slamming soon followed. 

_I wish she left the house but that works,_ Rhett thought to himself before bringing his attention to the task at hand. The scissor were right where he remembered them being much to his relief. He was quick to return the couch and hand them over to the other. 

“What are you going to do with the scissors?” Oliver asked roughly. Eying the tool in Sophie’s hand with wide eyes.

“Well I’ll have to cut through your clothes in order to be able to have any chance of getting-”

“What!?” Oliver yelped, leaning away from the other, “You can’t cut through my hoodie! This is the only one I have!”

Sophie shook her head, “It’s not like it’s not already ruined. You could easily just buy another one,” she pointed out.

“But this one is special..” Oliver protested quietly, yet all the same shifted himself back to be closer to Sophie again. Rhett couldn’t help but flinch when his brother suddenly turned his attention to him and gave him an almost apologetic look. It made his heart ache. 

“Hey it’s-” Rhett started as the front door aggressively swung open. The three humans turned their attention to the doorway. 

_Who the hell is that?”_


End file.
